


An Old Tradition

by Multiple_Universes



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 10:59:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12957762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multiple_Universes/pseuds/Multiple_Universes
Summary: Mila and Sara have an old tradition: every year they find someone dressed as Santa Claus and take a picture with them, but as the years go by Mila finds that she feels more than just friendship for Sara.





	An Old Tradition

**Author's Note:**

> This is my fic for the Yuri on Ice Secret Santa exchange. This is a gift for wishandripen on Tumblr. Happy holidays!

It was a tradition and it was all theirs. It started out almost a decade ago. They were both competing in the Junior Grand Prix and both made it to the finals. Sadly, neither of them had won a single medal, not even a bronze. But that didn’t matter too much, because their mothers met up and decided to treat both of them. And so they found themselves at the mall about to get anything their hearts desired.

Mila got to pick first. She spent forever trying to decide what she wanted and then Sara pulled her aside and whispered into her ear.

Mila turned around and beamed at her mother. “I want a photo with Santa!”

“Me too!” Sara chimed in. “I want a photo with Mila and Santa!”

And that was how it started: two figure skaters, two long-time friends, taking a photo with Santa Claus every Christmas. Sometimes they ended up in a country where there were no Santas sitting in malls and taking pictures with people for money, and so they improvised.

One year the living legend, Victor Nikiforov, agreed to dress up as Santa Claus for their photo.

Mila kept every photo, of course. It might’ve been old-fashioned of her, but she printed every single one and stuck them all in an album devoted just to her photos with Sara.

 

They were in Barcelona this year, walking side by side. They’d already run out of things to talk about and settled into a comfortable silence.

It was cold, but not cold enough for snow and Mila was warm in her winter jacket.

She kept throwing looks at Sara.

They were looking for someone in a Santa Claus costume to take a photo with, but she couldn’t look at anyone else but Sara. The girl was so beautiful that evening. She had a warm smile on her face and her eyes shone.

When did it happen? When did a dear friend become the most important person in Mila’s world? Did she just wake up one morning with the certain knowledge that she was deeply in love with no way out?

“I’m cold. Let’s get some hot chocolate,” Sara said.

“You should wear gloves,” Mila told her gently. “Here, take mine.”

Sara put a hand over Mila’s before she could pull them off. “What about you?”

“I’ll be fine. I’m used to the cold.”

Sara laughed. “Don’t say that! No one is.”

Mila took Sara’s hands in both of her own, as if just to keep them warm. Her eyes stayed on her friend’s fingers as she rubbed them gently with her own. She didn’t dare look into Sara’s face and see her reaction to this.

Around them the city lived a life of its own, full of sounds and smells.

This was her chance to say how she felt.

_And risk losing your friendship_ , a voice suggested in the back of her mind.

“I…uh… Sorry, this isn’t helping, is it? Let’s go get some hot chocolate. That should warm you up,” she said, cursing herself. Why did she have to be so awkward now? Why? Why was it that she could talk openly to anyone without any problem except for the one person she wanted – no _needed_ – to talk to? “And then I promise I’ll find someone in a Santa Claus costume to take a picture with.”

“We don’t have to,” Sara suggested gently.

Mila raised her eyes and looked into her face. “What do you mean? It’s our tradition, isn’t it?”

“I suppose…” she said, “but I never really wanted a picture with Santa Claus.”

“Oh. Then –”

“I wanted photos with _you_ ,” Sara explained.

Mila stood there like an idiot with her mouth slightly open as the meaning of those words sunk in. “R-really?”

“Yes.” Sara stepped up to her and they were close now, so close she could see herself reflecting in her eyes. “I like you, Mila,” she whispered. “I’m sorry I never had the courage to admit it. I wasn’t sure if…”

“…if you liked me too,” Mila completed for her.

“I guess you felt the same way,” Sara said and laughed.

“I feel really stupid now,” Mila admitted.

Sara leaned forward. “Don’t,” she whispered and pressed her lips gently against Mila’s.


End file.
